criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Howard
Jeremy Howard Unnamed child |yearsactive = 1980-present }} Joe Howard is an American actor best known for his portrayal of George Frankly on Mathnet. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Howard portrayed government scientist Russ Daniels in the Season Four episode "Amplification". Filmography *Jersey Boys (2014) as Priest *Crimes of the Mind (2014) as Barry Davis *Life of a King (2013) as Jerry Simpson *Lost on Purpose (2013) as Petitioner *General Hospital (2013) as Mr. Tureen *American Horror Story (2012) as Speaker *Any Day Now (2012) as Dr. Watkins *The Mentalist (2011) as Harrison, the Butler *Hot in Cleveland (2011) as Amish Man *Chuck (2011) as Elderly Man *Today's Temp (2010) as Brother Bob (short) *The Jay Leno Show (2009) as ACORN Politician (uncredited) *Un-Broke: What You Need to Know About Money (2009) as Chief Banker *Criminal Minds - "Amplification" (2009) TV episode - Russ Daniels *Dollhouse (2009) as Old Dr. Saunders *Days of Our Lives (2009) as Justice of the Peace (2 episodes) *General Hospital: Night Shift (2008) as Frank Deerborn *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008) as Logan Martin *The L Word (2008) as Production Cop *The Cure (2007) as The Announcer *'Til Death (2007) as Priest *Believers (2007) as Older Cult Man (video) *Ghost Whisperer (2006) as Clive Slade *My Name Is Earl (2006) as Man on Street *Murder 101 (2006) as Professor Winslow *The World's Fastest Indian (2005) as Otto *The Young and the Restless (2005) as Lottery Clerk/Clerk (2 episodes) *Detective (2005) as Public Defense Lawyer *The West Wing (2005) as Connors *The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story (2004) as Lee Peterson *Strong Medicine (2002-2004) as Dr. Doster (3 episodes) *The O.C. (2004) as Robert Mills *House of Sand and Fog (2003) as Appraiser *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2003) as Minister *Anger Management (2003) as Husband at Table *Expert Witness (2003) as Father Hudson *Boston Public (2002) as Minister Smiley *Dawn of Our Nation (2001) as Maj. John Buttrick *Van Hook (2001) as Kip's Dad *Unsolved Mysteries (1998-2001) as Convenience Store Owner/Prosecutor (2 episodes) *The Huntress (2001) as Chief *Three Sisters (2001) as Auctioneer *Family Law (2001) as Jury Foreman *Titus (2000) as Judge *The Practice (1999-2000) as Despairing Relative/Father (2 episodes) *Chicken Soup for the Soul (1999) as Uncle Freddie *Passions (1999) as Jerry *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1999) as Priest *Frasier (1998) as Ticket Seller *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1997) as Estate Agent Russ Johnson (segment "The Tractor") *Grumpy Old Men (1993) as Pharmacist *Square One TV (1987-1992) as Officer George Frankly (32 episodes) *The Mighty Ducks (1992) as Court Clerk *Crash Landing: The Rescue of Flight 232 (1992) as Dr. Michael Wolpert *Mathnet (1987-1992) as Officer George Earnest Frankly (30 episodes) *Lifestories (1990-1991) as Dr. Abraham (2 episodes) *Mancuso, FBI (1990) as Galpin *Six Against the Rock (1987) as Officer Cliff Fish *Moonlighting (1986) as Doctor *Trapper John, M.D. (1985) as Dr. Bradshaw *The Powers of Matthew Star (1983) as Technician *Mork & Mindy (1980) as Veterinarian 'WRITER' *Today's Temp (2010) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs